1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing assembly that has a seat back, which is adjustable between a horizontal position and an inclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swing assembly 1 is shown to include a support unit 11, a pair of left and right hanging units 12, and a swingable seat unit 13. The support unit 11 includes a pair of left and right leg frames 111, a horizontal support rod 112 having two ends that are connected respectively and fixedly to top ends of the left and right leg frames 111, and two inclined hanging plates 113, each of which is connected fixedly to the horizontal support rod 112 and a respective one of the left and right leg frames 111. Each of the hanging units 12 includes a resilient member 121 fastened to the corresponding hanging plate 113, and two hanging rods 122 having top ends fastened to the resilient member 121. The seat unit 13 includes a pair of left and right armrest members 131, a seat portion 132 fixed between the left and right armrest members 131, and a back portion 133 fixed on a rear side of the seat portion 132 so that a user cannot lie substantially flat on the seat portion 132. Furthermore, the seat unit 13 is swingable, and is not fixed relative to the ground, thereby resulting in limited use of the conventional swing assembly 1.
An object of this invention is to provide a swing assembly, which includes a seat back that is adjustable between a horizontal position, where the user can lie substantially flat on the swing assembly, and an inclined position, where the user can sit on the swing assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a swing assembly, which includes a swingable seat unit and a seat-positioning unit that is operable to prevent swinging movement of the seat unit relative to a support unit.
According to this invention, a swing assembly includes a swing frame unit disposed swingably on a support unit, and a seat unit connected to the swing frame unit by means of a pair of left and right linkage units. The seat unit includes a seat and a back that is rotatable relative to the swing frame unit between a horizontal position and an inclined position when the seat is disposed at a horizontal position.
Preferably, a seat-positioning unit is disposed between the swing frame unit and the support unit, and is operable to fix the swing frame unit relative to the support unit.